


Kiss cam

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chelsea FC, F/F, First Kiss, Football | Soccer, Kiss cam, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Akko and Amanda have their first date at a football match, where they appear on this kiss cam...





	Kiss cam

When the ban on technology was lifted at Luna Nova the Green Team- Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka wasted no time in buying the largest television set they could afford and fixing it to one of the walls in their dorm room. The girls hosted regular movie nights with their friends but this was not one of those nights. This was a special night for Amanda. Her beloved football team were one game away from a cup final and she had made sure that she was not to be disturbed having kicked her roommates out for the night. 

“Come on you Blues!” Amanda cheered loudly as the two teams left the tunnel and made their way onto the pitch 

Akko who was walking past Amanda’s room at the time jumped at the sudden noise coming from her friend's room. She knocked quietly and opened the door, sticking her head in Amanda’s room 

“Amanda, you okay?” Akko asked 

“I’m fine! Shut up!” Amanda snapped 

“You sure? Only I heard shouting” 

“I told you I’m fine, I’m trying to watch the soccer here” Amanda huffed, annoyed that she couldn’t hear what the commentators were saying. 

“Oh okay, can I stay and watch with you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a soccer game before” 

“Fine, just sit down and be quiet” Amanda ordered, indicating the space next to her. Akko sat down next to Amanda and watched as the teams were displayed on the TV screen 

“So who are you supporting?” Akko enquired 

“Chelsea, the team in blue” 

“Okay, I’ll support them too then” Akko smiled 

“And we're underway here in the Champions League semi-final second leg. Chelsea holds a slender 1-0 advantage on aggregate. I’m Gary Neville alongside Jamie Carragher here to call tonight’s action” Gary’s voice came from the television speakers 

“Come on Chelsea!” Amanda yelled 

“Yeah, come on Chelsea” Akko repeated. 

The two girls watched the first half in near silence except for the ohhing and ahhhing and cheering on when both teams came close to scoring. Amanda stole glances at Akko whenever she could. She couldn’t help but smile as Akko seemed to be in awe of the action on the television. Akko’s red eyes shone brightly the way they did whenever she spoke of her hero- Shiny Chariot… 

‘She looks gorgeous’ Amanda thought to herself. Amanda had been crushing on Akko since the first time they met. It was Akko’s eyes that first caught Amanda’s attention, the vibrant red and the way they sparkled whenever she smiled. Amanda thought that Akko could light up a room (Not that she’d ever tell her that) with her smile. 

‘That damn smile’ Amanda scoffed in her own mind. It was… for a lack of a better word… Radiant. Amanda, if ever given the chance was sure she could just sit and watch Akko smile for hours. As time moved on and Amanda got to know Akko better, her crush deepened. Amanda was sure that she could search for a million years and never find anyone like Akko again. 

Amanda was snapped out of her thoughts by the referee blowing his whistle to indicate half time. Amanda lay back with her hands behind her head. 

“So… whatcha think of that?” Amanda asked, smirking at the answer she knew Akko would give 

“That was incredible!” Akko replied, turning to face Amanda showing off her trademark smile. Amanda swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. 

“Hey Akko…” 

“Hmm?” 

“Not that I’m complaining… but why’d you come in and watch the soccer with me if you’re not a fan of it?” 

“I… I don’t know really. I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you” 

“Yeah?’ 

“Uh huh” 

“pfffttt… Lame” Amanda snorted, it was an act but Amanda regretted saying it immediately as Akko’s face dropped. Amanda felt her heart fall to the bottom of her stomach 

‘Why do I have to be so stupid?’ She scolded herself 

“It was only a joke” Amanda muttered in a pathetic attempt at defending herself 

“Why’d you have to say that? Every single time I try to tell…” Akko began before her voice trailed off. Amanda was speechless. Akko was hurt. Amanda wanted to kick herself. She felt awful. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Akko. 

‘Doesn't she know me well enough now to know that would be my response to something like that’ Amanda thought to herself 

“Every time you try to tell…?” Amanda prompted 

“Doesn’t matter” Akko sighed 

“Every time I’ve approached you to try and talk to you, you’ve just dismissed me or made some joke like that” Akko added 

“Akko, I’m sorry. Please tell me what you was gonna say?” Amanda apologised, her voice was almost pleading with Akko 

Akko raised her head to look into Amanda’s eyes. Her red meeting Amanda’s green. She took a deep breath and scanned Amanda’s face. Amanda was sorry, her eyes gave her away. Full of remorse, 

“I like you, Amanda… a lot” Akko’s voice was barely a whisper. Amanda blinked a few times as she let Akko’s words wash over her. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I think you’re one of the most amazing people in the world, you’re an amazing flyer and… you’re cute too” Akko mumbled out that last line as she dropped her gaze away from Amanda as her cheeks grew pink. 

Amanda was glad Akko was looking away as her face flushed red. She tried her hardest to come up with a witty reply but her mind went blank and she was rendered speechless. 

“Akko… I like you too… You’re becoming a great witch and you make this dull place better just by being you” 

“Heh, not for long if Finnelan has her way" Akko giggled 

“well if you’re ever expelled, I'd be right out the door with you," Amanda told her 

“You would?” 

“Duh… I just told you… you make this place bearable, it just wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t around" 

“Amanda… I…” Akko began but she was cut off by Amanda 

“Shhh, we can talk after. The second half is about to kick off" Amanda interrupted 

“Oh yay! Let’s go, Chelsea!” Akko cheered 

“Come on you blues!” Amanda called out. 

“So... Chelsea need to win this game to get to the final?” Akko asked quietly 

“No, we’re winning from the first leg, that little score in brackets there” Amanda indicated the two scorelines in the top corner of the tv screen. 

“Oh right cool” Akko replied. The girls fell back into silence, the only noise coming from the commentary on the tv. The girls watched as Chelsea made a few chances but were unable to take them, much to Amanda’s annoyance. Suddenly with ten minutes to go... 

“NO WAY IS THAT A CORNER REF!” Amanda yelled out. She watched on in horror as the opposition swung in a corner with one of their players rising highest to head in the first goal to put them ahead on the night and level on aggregate. 

“Shit” Amanda hissed 

“It’s okay, it’s a draw in the other box, right?” Akko questioned 

“Yeah, but if it stays like this then it’s gonna go to extra time and penalties” Amanda answered. 

“Oh, okay” Akko replied, while not understanding everything Amanda explained she could tell by the tone in Amanda’s voice that she didn’t want to see extra time or penalties. 

As the minutes ticked down towards the end of the game Akko stole a quick glance at Amanda- she looked nervous, fingers in her mouth, gently biting her nails. Like a freight train, the nerves hit Akko too. She was falling in love with the beautiful game. She balled her hands into fists, tight enough that her nails were digging into her palms. Akko and Amanda silently willing their team on. 

“Two minutes added on, one final roll of the dice here” Amanda muttered, Chelsea had the ball near their own penalty area, but they were passing the ball with purpose, just looking for one last attacking chance. Their winger got hold of the ball and drove forward towards the opposition’s penalty area, as he prepared to cross the ball in he was fouled by one of the opposing defenders. 90% of the stadium, as well as Akko and Amanda, cried out calling for a penalty... Time seemed to stop as the referee thought about his decision for a moment. 

“YES!” Amanda yelled out as the referee pointed towards the penalty spot. The girls watched with bated breath as the Chelsea striker placed the ball down on the penalty spot. WIthout thinking, Amanda grabbed hold of Akko’s hand and held it tightly in her own. 

“Come on” Amanda whispered. The Chelsea striker ran up, shot... Amanda let go of Akko’s hand. Both girls throwing their hands up in celebration before embracing each other in sheer joy 

“OH MY GOD YES!! WOO HOO!!” Amanda and Akko cheered loudly as the ball was rifled into the top corner. The stadium erupted with cheering and singing. There was only enough time for the opposition to kick off again before the final whistle was blown, causing more loud cheering and screaming from the girls. 

“Amanda O’Neil, Akko Kagari, do you have any idea what time it is?” Professor Ursula asked as she entered the room 

“I could hear you two from the other end of the hall” She added 

“Sorry professor” they apologised 

“It’s fine, just be more considerate next time... Also it’s very close to curfew time, Akko you’d better hurry back to your own room if you don’t wanna get in any more trouble” Ursula warned 

“Okay professor, can we talk soon Amanda?” Akko asked, getting up and heading towards the door 

“Uhh sure, night Akko” Amanda answered 

“See ya later” Akko waved goodbye as she and Professor Ursula left Amanda’s room. Amanda looked over at the desk next to her bed and looked at the two soccer tickets she had placed there. She had made up her mind, she was gonna ask Akko to go with her. 

The next day 

Amanda and Akko were sat out in the courtyard eating lunch when suddenly Amanda puts her food down and turns to face Akko 

“Hey Akko” 

“Hmm?” 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” 

“About liking you?” 

“Yeah” 

“Yeah, I did” 

“Cool” 

“Why? Did you mean it too?” 

“C’mon, do I ever lie?” 

“Umm....” 

“Okay, don’t answer that, but I was being honest last night” Amanda giggled 

“So why ask?” 

“Cause... Cause I got tickets to a Chelsea game and I wanted to ask... if you’d... wanna go... with... me?” Amanda asked. Akko’s eyes lit up as she beamed brightly 

“I’d love to go with you!” She squeaked excitedly throwing her arms around Amanda’s neck 

“When is it?” Akko enquired, letting go of Amanda 

“Next week, Saturday” Amanda answered 

“Oh, on my birthday!” Akko told her 

“Is it? Double reason to do it then” Amanda laughed 

Saturday 

Akko was woken up by a knocking on her door, yawning she climbed out of bed and opened the door and found Amanda stood outside, arms outstretched with a small package resting in her palms 

“Happy birthday Akko” She smiled, handing the package over to Akko 

“T-thank you Amanda” Akko replied, stepping aside to let Amanda into her room 

“No Lotte or Sucy?” Amanda asked, looking at the two empty beds 

“Nope, they’re both out for the weekend” Akko replied sitting down on the edge of her bed 

“Can I open this?” Akko asked 

“Sure thing, it’s a birthday present after all” Amanda told her 

“Thanks” Akko smiled as she opened the present- A shirt, she unfolded it and found it was a Chelsea shirt, she turned it around to admire the kit when she noticed that the back of it had printed ‘Kagari 9’ 

“A-Amanda... This is... Awesome, thank you so much!” 

“It’s nothing” Amanda smiled 

“C’mon, get dressed and let's get going!” Amanda told her. 

“Okay, let me just shower first” 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you here” 

Later that day 

“Wow, I’ve never seen so many people in one place before. This is even bigger than a Shiny Chariot show” Akko commented in awe as the two girls walked up Fulham Road, heading towards Stamford Bridge. They made their way in through the turnstiles and found their seats... They were sat in the Matthew Harding Stand, where according to Amanda was where all of the songs and chants started 

“It’s where all the atmosphere comes from” Amanda explained. 

The stadium erupted as the two teams left the tunnel and made their way onto the pitch. 

“GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... YOUR CHELSEA FOOTBALL CLUB TEAM NEWS IS AS FOLLOWS 

1- Sharp (GK) 

28- Ibenez 

5- King 

30- Wilson © 

3- Harrison 

 

8- Chester 

4- Peters 

15- Flowers 

 

11- Bennett 

17- Sullivan 

7- Baker" 

“Wooooooo!! COME ON CHELSEA!” Akko cheered loudly 

“Let’s go you blues!” Amanda yelled out. Chelsea kicked off, attacking the end where Akko and Amanda were watching from. It didn’t take long for Chelsea to take the lead, a cleverly worked cross-field ball was brought under control by Baker who crossed it first time, it fell at the feet of Sullivan who made no mistakes firing the ball into the top corner out of reach of the opposing goalkeeper. 

“Two of our own, two of our own, they’re two of our own!” sang the Chelsea fans, saluting the fact that the two players involved in the goal had come through their youth system. 

Chelsea added two more goals by the half time interval to lead 3-0. As the players left the pitch the MC announced that the half time entertainment would be a kiss cam. 

“Oh man, this is gonna be great! These things can get so awkward” Amanda laughed gleefully. The girls’ eyes were glued to the big screen, cheering when couples kissed and laughing when couples would refuse or if one person got rejected. Amanda and Akko were watching with enjoyment until... It was their faces staring back at them from the big screen, Akko’s cheeks turned bright pink as she looked down at her feet. 

“THIS IS OUR FIRST DATE” Amanda yelled, before placing two fingers under Akko’s chin and lifting her head to face her. Amanda leant in and pressed her lips to Akko’s... The cheers from the crown becoming silent as the two girls got lost in the moment of their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little cousin. Hope you enjoy it kiddo :)


End file.
